The Translational Regenerative Medicine (RM) Forum of the Regenerative Medicine Foundation is designed to be the premiere international event for leaders in regenerative medicine translation, representing academic and clinical research, healthcare policy, regulatory, reimbursement, venture investment and biotechnology industry interests. The Forum seeks to advance the field of regenerative medicine and healthcare innovation through the sharing of scientific discoveries, best practices and business models. Reflecting the global scope of regenerative medicine, the meeting features keynote speakers and panelists from a U.S. and international perspective -- including critical areas such as clinical trial design and obtaining regulatory approval. Now entering its second year, the Translational RM Forum and exposition is a collaborative, annual effort organized to foster interactions that will accelerate the discovery and development of new therapies for disease and translate those therapies into treatments for patients through the science of regenerative medicine. Through educational programs, translational conferences and public policy initiatives, the Regenerative Medicine Foundation (RMF) advocates for increased medical research, promotes the training and education of scientists, and facilitates the translation of therapies to patients. The Translational RM Forum 2011 will be held at the Ronald Regan Building and International Trade Centre, in Washington, D.C., April 6th - 8th, 2011 and will be co-sponsored by Wake Forest Institute for Regenerative Medicine, the institutional host of the Translational RM Forum of 2010, with Dr. Anthony Atala as the Scientific Chair of the program committee. The complete list of program committee and scientific advisory council representatives for the 2011 Forum are detailed in the research plan. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Translational Regenerative Medicine Forum is designed to be the premiere international event for leaders in regenerative medicine translation -- representing academic and clinical research, healthcare policy, regulatory, reimbursement, venture investment and biotechnology industry interests. The Forum is a unique and important meeting as it calls all of the stakeholders in regenerative medicine to discuss the current and future landscape of regenerative medicine. The expertise presented by various industries, helps to develop an understanding of existing knowledge gaps that need to be addressed n order to successfully translate the science from bench to bedside.